Mandalorian's 2  Dha Werda Verda
by Rikki Rray
Summary: It's Andrew's turn to use his Halloween memories


Dha Werda Verda – The Shadow Warriors

Still own nothing, still poor, still driving.

Prologue

Set at the same time as Don't Mess with Mandalorian's

Andrew's POV

Halloween '97 was a turning point in my life, but if I could go back and change things, I don't think I would. I dressed up as a Clone Trooper that night, not an ARC Trooper or Commando like Harris or McNally in the Junior year did, just as an ordinary clone trooper, but I didn't know that the costumes were cursed, or that we lived on a Hellmouth. That little snippet of information I learnt after eavesdropping on Harris as he was talking to a girl from homeroom, Dawn Summers, even then it took me 6 months to find out what it really meant. And to deal with the memories and skills that came from that night.

The trooper that I dressed up as was a demolitions expert. I could blow this school up with the contents of the science labs alone, before, Halloween, I probably would've done so just because I could, now, the idea doesn't sit very well with me. Especially since I think Dawn Summers is a Jedi Knight. And there's at least one more Jedi floating about, and Boba Fett too.

Has this Hellmouth affected them in the same permanent way that it has affected me? With the scars on my arms where Corr lost his in an explosion, even though it never happened to me. I still bear the scars. Weird huh?

Tomorrow I'll stop beating about the bush, and I'll talk to Dawn Summers. I'm sure she was a Jedi, I almost feel compelled to do what she tells me to. _Fierfek_, what was that? Sounds like Tucker's up to something again and mom's found something she shouldn't've, again. I HATE this town!

BTVSBTVSBTVS

The next day after homeroom, Andrew approached Dawn, unsure of how to start.

"What's wrong Andrew?" asked Dawn.

"Er, well, do you remember Halloween at all?" Andrew got out in a rush, as if afraid that if he didn't get if out, he wouldn't be able to.

Dawn just looked hard at Andrew, as if looking for something, "what did you dress up as?" she asked softly.

"A Clone Trooper from Star Wars" replied Andrew equally as softly.

"Ah, we've been looking for you," said Dawn with a blinding smile on her face, "we've accounted for all of the others that dressed up in Star Wars costumes, but we couldn't figure out who was left. Come to the library at lunchtime, and we'll fill you in." And with that, Dawn left, leaving Andrew feeling as if maybe he had a chance at sanity after all.

BTVSBTVSBTVS

Later that day at lunchtime, Dawn breezed into the library with Andrew in tow after waylaying him after English Literature.

"Giles, I found our last Clone Trooper," she called out.

At that remark, Jesse and Xander looked up from the research they were doing, and Larry poked his head out of Giles' office.

"_Su'cuy, ner vod,"_ greeted Jesse with a smirk. Andrew just looked at him blankly.

"don't think he speaks much _Mando'a, vodika_" said Xander. "Larry doesn't either speak much either, and he was Boba Fett, Jango's son, rather than his clones like we were. What was your number, _vodika?"_ asked Xander wondering now where he put this new resource into the scheme of things.

"Er, CT-5108/8843. He was known as Corr. Demolitions expert," replied Andrew.

"_Kandossi," _piped up Jesse, "we've been lacking a demolitions man. Disposal or building?"

"Mainly disposal, but I could build more or less any bomb you wanted," said Andrew, looking slightly apprehensive at the reception he was getting.

"_Kandossi._ Heres the situation, Giles will use all these big words which we don't need. Sunnydale is built on a Hellmouth. It is what it sounds like. Literally. Buffy's boyfriends soul has gone walkies, and she won't let us slot him, but **he's** trying to slot us **and **her, and they've got some demon thats going to suck the world into Hell, what's it called Dawn?" asked Xander, in full Ordo mode.

"Acathla," said Dawn quietly.

Andrew took a deep breath, "OK, what do you want me to do?"

"Welcome to the Scooby gang," said Jesse with a grin as Larry nodded at him in approval.


End file.
